Life of Sailor Moon
by aqua illusion2
Summary: if u wanna no about it read it (s/d fic with all the other scouts)
1. The meeting

Can't You See!  
  
" " = talking ( of course =D lol) ^ ^ = Thinking ' '= annoying little voice in your head ( A.K.A your conscious) disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way  
  
\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\ /=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/  
  
Chapter One: The meeting  
  
" SERENA TSUKINO! IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN! GET OUT OF BED! NOW!" Yelled Mrs. Tsukino figuring her usally sleeping daughter was in bed still. " Sorry Mom! I've been up since 5! I jus got done getting dress and fixing my hair!" Serena yelled back. " Oh.. ok honey hurry up you have school." Mrs. Tsukino told her daughter. Then she looked over at the clock it was only 6:30! Her jawed dropped because her daughter wasn't usually ready till 7:00 and she wasn't even completely ready then. *Serena's P.O.V* ^ Why did I wake up so early any ways? ^ I thought to my self as I walked down the stairs to say good bye to my mom and brother ^ I guess it was because today is my 14th birthday is today and I'm excited ^ I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Sammy ask my Mom if it was the apocalypse I just laughed inwardly and said good bye to Mom and Sammy ^ I guess they didn't remember my birthday ^ I was deep in thought and I didn't notice some one coming around the corner and all of a sudden I collide with something solid that smelt like roses ^ odd this person smells like roses ^ " I'm really sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm really, really, really sor." I stopped in midsentence as I looked up at this guy. He was so hot! No wait he was drop dead gorgeous. He had midnight blue eyes that you could get lost in, a body any girl would die for and tousled ebony hair that fell slightly over his eyes. *Darien's P.O.V* " Hey watch where your going." I shouted as I looked at her. ^ This girl is the most beautiful person I have ever seen! ^ I thought to myself ^ She seems familiar even though I no I've never met her in my life ^ * Normal P.o.V Darien and Serena were staring into each other thinking similar thoughts " Well I have to go I don't want to be late." Serena said happily even though sadness was apparent in her eyes. " Like I said I'm really sorry." " Whatever." Darien said roughly. " Just watch where your going next time Meatball head" Darien said the last part with out even thinking about what he had said. Serena on the other hand wasn't taking the "Meatball head" thing very good ^ HOW DARE HE CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD I DON'T EVEN NO HIM!! ^ Serena thought angrily. " HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD I DON'T EVEN NO WHO YOU ARE! MY NAME IS SERENA S-E-R-E-N-A!" Serena yelled at him " Allow me to introduce my self I'm Darien Shields." Darien told her. ^ Wow! This girl doesn't no who I am? ^ That's weird considering half the female population had a crush on him and he could have any girl that he wanted but he never choose one. " Well. I'm sorry. MEATBALL HEAD!" Darien said. For some reason he liked seeing Serena mad. " Why you conceited, egoistic, As.." MEOW! Serena was cut off by a loud meow coming from rite out side the school. She looked over in that direction and saw 2 elementary school boys about to hit the cat with the sticks that were in their hands but Serena wasn't about to let that happen. She had just enough time to save the cat and get to school on time. " Well jerk I have to go!" Serena said " See ya around" " hopefully not to soon" she muttered under her breath. " I'm sorry what was that?" Darien asked " Oh nothing" Serena said with an evil grin on her face ^ Oh well whatever ^ Darien thought. " Bye Meatball head" Darien said. But Serena was out of hearing range by then. Darien watched as Serena went to chase the boys away and then picked the cat up and cuddle it. Darien didn't no why but he felt something special about this girl that he hadn't felt with anyone else ^ I'm going to meet her again ^ Darien vowed to himself. 


	2. Cats dont talk!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon in any way an since I'll probably forget to put that just  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected news  
  
Serena had just sat down in homeroom and she was actually early. ( a.n= GASP!) She kept thinking about Darien and how she couldn't shake the feeling that she new him some how. Just as she looked up she saw him walk in he noticed her at the exact same moment and their eyes locked for about 5 seconds in till Serena looked down. She was lost in thought in till Ms. Haruna voice cut in. * Serena's P.o.V *  
  
^ OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT JERK DOING HERE?! ^ ' you mean really hot jerk' ^ yea.. WAIT! NO! Well yeah! He cant here me so it won't hurt to say it in my head even if he's super hot he still is a huge jerk ^ ' just admit it you sort of like him even if you don't really no him!' ^ NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL EVER LIKE THAT EVIL JERK WHO MAKES FUN OF MY HAIR STYLE^ "SERENA TSUKINO!" Ms. H yelled making me snap out of my thoughts. " Huh? What?" I asked earning snickers from my class mates. " Raise your hand." Ms. H told me. I did so even though I was still kind of confused considering I had been deep in thought. Just then I noticed Darien walking towards me and I put my arm down just realizing it was still up. Darien took his seat behind me and whispered, " Nice ta see you to Meatball head." With a huge grin on his face I didn't say any thing I just keep looking at my hands then he said, " Didn't you see me waving to you?" he asked me. ' Sounds like he cares' ^ YEAH RITE! He calls me Meatball head. Sure he really cares ^ All I did was shake my head no. " Are you going to even talk to me?" he asked. ^ oh I fell bad for not talking to him maybe I should. ^ ' see you do care about him! Just admit it!' ^ but I don't I just don't like making people sad ^ ' excuses, excuses ' ^ OH SHUT UP! I JUST THINK HE'S CUTE WELL CUTER THEN CUTE BUT I DON'T LIKE THAT EVIL JERK! ^ ' ok, ok don't have to be so mean about it!' " Yeah I guess I'll talk ta you. Two things though why do you care if I talk to you or not and why are you just suddenly in this homeroom?" " Well for the first question one I don't like being ignored and as for the second one I don't know why I was moved into this homeroom I got kicked out of my other one." He told me. I started ta laugh after he told me that and he just looked at me. ^ Wow! No girl has ever laughed at me before. well except the dream girl but that's different ^ ' haha this girl is cool she's laughing at the great Darien Shields' ^ SHUT UP! You know you are a part of me! ^ Finally my laughter died down enough I asked, " Why? What did you do?" All he did was shrug his shoulders and point to the window. " Oh it's the kitty I saved from those mean boys!" then I raised my hand and said, " Ms. H?" " Yes Serena?" she asked slightly annoyed. " Umm. Well you see my cat is out there on the ledge and I was wondering since there is only like 5 minutes left of class if I could bring her in and put her outside during break?" " Yes you may Serena." I jumped up and grabbed the cat. On the way back to my seat I told Darien " Shut your mouth no one wants to see the inside" I grinned as he snapped it close. ^ I've never seen someone as caring as her she risked getting in trouble to save a stray cat ^ Darien thought. Just then the bell rang and I rushed out before he could say any thing to me. The rest of the day passed by really fast I even managed to finish most of my homework at lunch and get an 85% on my English test but I still got a 35% on my math one( I hate math) ^ I don't want to show my mom she'll kick me out on my birthday even though she didn't remember it so it can't get worse I guess ^ with that thought the last bell rang and I was out the door. *Normal P.O.V * " Mom I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in. " Come here honey how did you on your quizzes?" she asked me ^ Damn! Why does she have to know I have tests on Friday! ^ I thought to my self angrily. I decided to show her the english one first " AN 85% GOOD JOB! And now the math please," " 35% HOW COULD YOU GET A 35%!!" " I just don't understand the numbers and every thing about it!" Serena told her mom with tears in her eyes. ^ I just know she's gonna kick me out I just know it! ^ " Serena when will you learn? I'm sorry to have to do this again but you are kicked out of the house till dinner at 6:00" All Serena did was nod and run out of the house with tears in her eyes but her mom never noticed. Serena ran to the park with tears streaming down her face. When she got there she sat on a bench and didn't notice the black cat she had saved earlier jump up and sit next to her. " Hello Serena. Why are you crying?" Luna asked Serena " What who's there?" Serena said while looking around. Then she notices Luna. " OH! It's the kitty from before here let me take that Band-Aid off your forehead." " Thank you Serena" "AAHH!! YOU CAN TALK!! CATS AREN'T SUPPOSE TO TALK!!" Screamed Serena. " Yeah well I can talk." Luna told Serena before she realized Serena had fainted. ^ this is going to be a long day ^ Luna thought to her self. 


	3. NO WAY!

Chapter 3: No WAY!  
  
After Serena had fainted Darien ( who had been near the place Serena had fainted) came over to make sure she was ok. It took about an hour for her to come around but when she finally did she found her-self looking into a pair of dark blue eyes. She knew they were Darien's eyes rite away. " Darien?" Serena asked groggily. " Your finally awake meatball head!" Darien said ruining the moment. " What happened to make you faint did you have another klutz attack and hit your head when you fell?" Darien asked trying to seem perfectly innocent. " WHY YOU INCONSTIDERATE JERK!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME! I HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT AS IT IS! OH YA ONE MORE THING DO YOU STALK ME OR SOMETHING??? Ever since this morning we've run in to each other like 5 times, your in like 3 of my class not including homeroom and you were here when I fainted SO WHATS UP WITH THAT?!" Serena asked him yelling the last part at the top of her lungs earning weird stares from a passing couple. " eheh! Sorry she forgot to take her medicine this morning," Darien said to the couple all they did was nod their head in understanding. " What do you mean stalking you?! You could only wish I was stalking you since the only person who stalks you is Melvin" Darien retorted. He smiled when he saw her cringe. " Now I have a question for you Meatball head. Why were you crying before?" ^ Oh! So he had seen me crying I don't want to tell him the truth so I'll make something up ^ Serena thought to her self. ^ I wonder if she's going to tell me the truth or if I'll have to pry it out of her ^ Darien thought ' Of course she's not going to tell you! Even a 3 year old could figure that out' ^ you again? Why do you always show up? ^ " Well it's none of your business why I was crying!" Serena finally replied. With that she ran to the center of the rose garden maze since she new it by heart it didn't take more then 2 minutes. Darien on the other hand spent a ½ hour trying to find his way. He eventually gave up and told him-self he would ask Serena why she was crying at school tomorrow 'Stupid did you forget tomorrow's Saturday! ' ^ Oh yeah DAMN IT! ^ ' why does it matter so much to you any ways you don't like her do you?' ^ NO OF COURSE NOT!! I JUST MET HER TODAY! But for some reason I feel weird when she's sad ^ 'GOD YOUR SO STUBBORN!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADDMIT YOU LIKE HER' ^ BUT I DON'T LIKE HER NOW JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! ^ Darien told his conscious while letting his head and shoulders droop. ^ I don't know why I feel like this around Serena but I'm going to find out! ^ Serena's P.O.V " Why..* sniff* do people have to be so mean?" I asked my-self with tears streaming down my face when Luna just popped out of the bushes. "AAHH!!" I screamed " WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOWING UP!?" " I have some things to tell you about." Was all Luna said. " WELL I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!! CAT"S AREN"T SUPPOSE TO TALK!!" With that I ran out of the other side of the rose garden to go to the one person I knew I could talk to. Darien's P.O.V " GOD! I feel so bad about making her run away." I said as my feet stopped in front of the arcade. My feet had taken me here while I was deep in thought. ^ I'll go in and talk ta Andrew. ^ I thought to my-self. Normal P.O.V With that thought Darien felt a wave of jealousy go through him as he saw Andrew with a crying Serena. Then an idea hit him. ^ I NO! I can go in and listen to what Serena tells Andrew! ^ As if on cue a huge group of people came walking in the door Darien in the midst of them. Then he slid into a booth close by Serena and Andrew he went unnoticed by Serena but not by Andrew. ^ Now why is Darien sneaking around like that it's so unlike him. But oh well I'll find out why later ^ Andrew thought to him-self Serena's P.O.V As I walked into the arcade Andrew noticed my tears and came over to see what was wrong. So I told him every thing about my parents forgetting my birthday 3 years in a row and getting kicked out of the house even though I passed one test and about Darien at the end I added " and I might actually like Darien. I don't know why I just feel some thing in my heart when I'm around him. OMG! I got to go home or I'll be kicked out again. BYE ANDREW!" I yelled as I walked out the door. When I got home I told my mom that I wasn't hungry and that I had homework to do. So I just went up to my room and shut my door Back at the arcade ( normal P.O.V) " All right spill!" Andrew told Darien once He had seen Serena turn the corner. Darien who was still in a shock about every thing Serena had just say just sat there with a far away look on his face ^ she likes me? ^ Just then he felt a smack on the side of his head. " HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Darien yelled. " Glad to see I have your attention now. Now tell me why you were sneaking around Serena." Andrew told his friend. So now Darien told his story to Andrew and at the end he added " and I think I feel the same way as she does but you better not say a word about it!" Darien told his friend with that look in his eye that meant say-any-thing-and-your-dead. " OK! I won't say a word. But I think it's so cute Darien Shields in love with somebody." Andrew said. Back at Serena's house ( Serena's P.O.V) When I got to her bedroom Luna was sitting on my bed. " I knew you would be here. So what do you want from me?" I asked Luna knowing this would happened sooner or later. ~~~~~~~ one hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~ " NO WAY!! THERE IS NO WAY I COULD BE SILOR MOON!!" I yelled in a whisper. " If you don't believe me take this locket, hold it up and say moon prism power!" Luna told me. So I took the locket and did what Luna told me to. Then I let out a small scream. I was standing there dress like Sailor Moon. " This is so cool!" I told Luna. " Yeah sure it is. But we have to go beat a yoma in the park. Come on! Jump out that window." I followed Luna's directions and was at the park in to minutes flat. " Stop right the you ugly thing!" I called out to the yoma. " Wh..Why should I? And who are you?" the yoma called back " I'm a champion of love and justice and a defender against evil.. SAILOR MOON!" just then a rose come flying out of a tree and hit the yoma in the back. I looked around to see who had thrown the rose and I saw a guy that looked like Darien but in a cape and a mask. " Hurry throw your tiara at the monster!" tuxedo mask yelled. Then I yelled " MOON FRISBEE" and I throw my tiara at the yoma turning it into dust "YES MOON DUSTED!" I exclaimed. " Good job sailor moon in till we meet again." Tuxedo mask said as he dissapeared in to the shadows. " Luna who is that guy?" I said as I replayed the events to her when I got home. But before she could start to explain I fell asleep 


End file.
